


RussiaXReader: Peace

by WolfPrincess94



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-29
Updated: 2014-07-29
Packaged: 2018-02-10 22:10:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2042073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfPrincess94/pseuds/WolfPrincess94
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Translations:<br/>Da=Yes<br/>Het=No<br/>Она, она дала мне покоя ... А вы, вы хотите отнять у меня!=She, she gave me peace... And you, you want to take it away!<br/>Убирайся из моей головы, вон из моего дома, вон из моей жизни! Вы извели меня достаточно долго! Я устал от тебя сводит меня с ума, оскорбить меня, я не позволю вам больно моей семьи=Get out of my head, get out of my house, get out of my life! You have plagued me for so long! I'm tired of you driving me crazy, of hurting me! I will not let you hurt my family!<br/>Ты не существуешь=You do not exist</p></blockquote>





	RussiaXReader: Peace

White. Nothing but white clouded his violet vision. The snow had come hard and fast once again, General Winter was about to unleash hell, he could tell. His heavy boots crunch through the already ankle deep powder, as he pulls his scarf further up his face. His family was inside, warm and safe, but he was outside worrying about their safety should General Winter attack. His body shivered as the tiny, cold flakes fell against his skin before briefly melting, his body freezing even underneath several layers of clothing. He plods his way back to the house, taking one last look at the dark gray, muggy sky, he opens the door to his home, warmth immediately flooding the front door as he steps inside, shaking the snow from his being.

 

He takes off his jacket and boots, which are now damp from the snow and hangs his jacket on the coat rack. He walks to his children's room, where *Name*, his *HC* haired wife is comforting them and putting them to bed. He stands in the doorway, watching as she pats Larissa; his youngest and only daughters head. Aleksandr, his oldest and only son, is already in his bed and is watching out the window at the quickening flurry of snow. He smiles and walks in the room. "Daddy? It's cold and yucky!" Larissa says, her little face scrunching up as she stares at the window like her brother. "Yeah dad, it's gotten really cold..." Aleksandr says from his spot. 

 

"We will be alright; I bought up supplies and extra blankets and throws long before now." Russia chimes, sitting on the edge of his daughter's bed and running a hand through her wheat colored hair. "I will make sure that my little ones are safe and warm from General Winter, da?" Russia smiles, patting Larissa's head, the tiny carbon copy of himself giggling as she hugs her lavender blanket against her chest. "Ok Daddy!" She smiles, looking at her mother and brother. "I'll see you in the morning! Love you mommy, love you daddy!~" She says before settling into her bed and closing her purple eyes. 

 

"Night dad, night mom." Aleksandr replies from his bed, before lying down as well. Russia gets up and takes his wife's hand, leading her out of the room, turning the light out and quietly closing the door behind him, they make their way to their own bedroom. *Name* gets into the bed, pulling up several blankets as Russia snuggles in beside her, He places a kiss on her forehead before turning the lamp off and laying on his side beside her. It had become a habit to lay on his right side, as she always slept on her back with her hand above her head, he would wind his hand in hers above their heads, never releasing her for fear of something happening to her. 

 

He exhales before closing his eyes, sleep tugging at him, he allows himself to relax before the voices start. 'You're pathetic! She's going to leave you, and take the kids with her, and you don't see that! You think it's all rainbows and sunshine now? Well think again! She hates you're guts, just wake up and realize that!' Russia whimpers in his sleep, his body tensing as a cold harsh blanket tightens around him. His body is freezing now as cold, vile hands dig into his pale flesh like needles. He convulses as he nearly screams, his left hand suddenly feels warm, his wife, his wife is still there! He's not alone with this horrible, unfeeling monster. 

 

"H, Нет!" He says, his body starting to warm up as his violet eyes burst open and he sees his wife's beautiful face beside him. He slowly takes his hand from hers, careful not to wake her, he gets out of bed and disappears behind the door and down the hallway, his body still somewhat cold and sweat running down his forehead. He makes his way to his children's room, opening the door and tip-toeing inside, he walks up to his daughter who is sleeping peacefully, not a single bit of worry on her chubby face. He bends down brushing a wheat-colored strand from her face and pressing a kiss to her forehead. He rights himself and walks over to his son, who is also sleeping peacefully; He bends and presses a kiss to his forehead as well, before standing and staring out the window. 

 

There was no seeing through the cold blizzard, the window was frosted over. He slumps his shoulders and walks back to his bedroom, where his wife is still sleeping. He stares at her, his body relaxing. "Она, она дала мне покоя ... А вы, вы хотите отнять у меня!" He says under his breath, the cold hands gripping at his shoulders again, and his body almost doubles over. "Убирайся из моей головы, вон из моего дома, вон из моей жизни! Вы извели меня достаточно долго! Я устал от тебя сводит меня с ума, оскорбить меня, я не позволю вам больно моей семьи!" He says, the cold hands retreat a bit before gripping him tighter. 

 

"Ты не существуешь!" He braces himself as the cold hands release him, a shadowy figure is before him, dressed in Russian military clothes. Glowing red eyes glare at him before the figure fades, disappearing into thin air. Russia gets into the bed beside his wife, running a hand through his hair before closing his violet eyes. "You can't touch me; you can't hurt me or my family anymore." He whispers before lying down and entwining his hand around his wife's, and once again succumbing to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Translations:  
> Da=Yes  
> Het=No  
> Она, она дала мне покоя ... А вы, вы хотите отнять у меня!=She, she gave me peace... And you, you want to take it away!  
> Убирайся из моей головы, вон из моего дома, вон из моей жизни! Вы извели меня достаточно долго! Я устал от тебя сводит меня с ума, оскорбить меня, я не позволю вам больно моей семьи=Get out of my head, get out of my house, get out of my life! You have plagued me for so long! I'm tired of you driving me crazy, of hurting me! I will not let you hurt my family!  
> Ты не существуешь=You do not exist


End file.
